Bella Mezzanotte
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Yami appear mysteriously in Egypt and is discovered by a band that is just starting out, I do not own YGO just my OC's that r used in this story :) R&R plz :) Rated it T for swearing Not very good at summaries.. but this was the first fanfic I ever wrote Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, and many other shippings details inside
1. Ch 1: Egyptian Musician

**Me: Hello all :) not only is this my first puzzleshipping fic, but it's also my first fanfic though its not the first fanfic i published... :P I appreciate your criticism, but try not to be mean about it. There will be:**

**Yami x Yugi - Puzzleshipping**

**Seto x Joey - Puppyshipping**

**Ryou x Bakura - Tendershipping**

**Marik x Malik - Bronzeshipping**

**Duke x Mai - Flippantshipping**

**Tristan x Serenity - Ardentshipping**

**A hint at**

**Tea x OC**

**OC x OC**

**I kind of paired them up to keep the group together, but I really like the puzzleshipping and puppyshipping. After watching YGO the Abridged series I decided to put Tristan and Serenity together which left Duke, Mai, and Tea. So I put together Duke and Mai. I'M RAMBLING AGAIN! So onto the YGO cast and my OC's for the disclaimer! TAKE IT AWAY GUYS!**

**Yami, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Mokuba, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Tea: Nickey doesn't own us or anything related to YGO. She also doesn't own any songs featured in this story!**

**Stan, Chuck, Chris, Lexi, Chaz, Montey: But she does own us, her OC's :)**

**Me: Well, read on...**

**All Characters & OC's: and Enjoy!**

**Ch. 1**

**Egyptian Musician**

He sat there in the window looking out over the many sands of Egypt. It was a warm summer night and the sands looked almost white in the light of the full moon. A warm, gentle, playful breeze blew, blowing his golden bangs in his face. He sat adorned in his egyptian attire, staring out at nothing in particular. As he sat there he ran many thoughts through his head. How had he gotten back? How did he get his own body? How was he going to get back to his friends? How was he going to tell his friends when they did find out? How long had he been gone?

Sitting there rummaging through his thoughts he continued to return to one thought in particular... **_Him_**. Where was **_he_**? Did **_he_** still think about him? Did **_he_** miss him like he missed **_him_**?

He drifted off while deep in thought but his dreams only made him think more about **_him_**. It made him want to see **_him_**. It was a strange dream, but it made him long to see **_him_** even more. He awoke in a frenzy. He had to clear his head. He jumped up and walked through the desert. As he was walking a peaceful melody began to play in the wind and he couldn't help but sing along.

He sang about how much he missed the boy he loved, how he wished and longed to see him. How he wanted to hold him in his arms, and run his hands through his soft tri-colored hair. How happy he was to be back, but sad because he had been brought back to Egypt and nowhere near his destination.

He held the final word of his song for a few seconds longer and stopped to glance at his surroundings. Everyone was bustling about as though he wasn't there at all, but then a group of six were off in the distance. A closer look revealed that they were looking directly at him. Further observation revealed that they had heard his song, and were impressed. He turned to leave when he heard footsteps behind him.

**Me: thats Chapter one :) Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**The song I was listening to while writing this chapter was: One More Day by Diamond Rio :) good song ^^ and set the mood perfectly. :) R&R plz :) and since the first chapter was so short I'll be posting the 2nd chapter with it :) I'm only to chapter 9 with this story, and I'm still going, but I'd like to know what you think as I continue on writing it :) Maybe some tips or something I should change? :) Also, plz let me know if you find any mistakes, I sometimes get to typing and I don't catch that I type some things wrong XD**


	2. Ch 2: One of the Guys and a Girl

**Me: Aaand heres the 2nd chapter, just as I promised... :) Idk how long I've been working on this story, but I'm glad to finally get it uploaded on here :) Will be updating Midnight Rider and The Good & The Bad one more chapter tomorrow :) Working for a 2nd chapter for The Day We Met :) I'll get them going again and get stuff posted guys, sorry for the delay ^^ Got a 2nd chapter posted for Missin You tho! :) Anyway, Read on and Enjoy ^^**

**Ch. 2**

**One of the Guys and a Girl**

"Hey boy"

He turned and stood face to face with a tall man. He was a bigger man that stood about six foot tall. He had buzzed brown hair that curved up in the front, narrow green eyes that brought in anyone he spoke to. The man was dressed in what looked to be an expensive business suit, he definantly didn't belong in Egypt.

"You got a name son?" the man asked.

"Year, it's A-Yami. My name is Yami" Yami replied.

"Well Yami, you have an amazing voice" the man pointed out "The name is Stan" Stan continued, holding out a hand for Yami to shake.

Yami shook Stan's hand as another man came walking up. This man was shorter than Stan, he had blonde hair with blue eyes. This man wore a simple black and white tuxedo. "This is Chuck." Stan carried on "Chuck here manages the band, the singers, and where they perform." Stan said, then, turning back to Yami "How would you like to join us?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to find a way to Domino City" Yami explained.

"Domino, huh?" Chuck asked "Well, we have a gig in Domino in a few weeks. Why don't you join us and we'll get you to Domino."

"Really?" Yami raised a brow.

Chuck nodded. "Mhm, and we'll get you there, all expenses paid."

"And all I have to do is join the band?" Yami asked.

Again Chuck nodded.

"Very well, but I want another thing in return. I'll get to that when we get to Domino though" Yami said.

"As you wish" Chuck agreed.

Yami signed a few papers and was getting ready to ask about the other band members when a younger man came walking over. He dressed a lot like Yami did. He had on black biker boots, black leather pants, a tight white tank top, a spiked collar went around his neck and a similar one was wrapped around his right wrist. His eyes were a soft hazel, his hair was a sandy blonde and cut a lot like Stan's, but it was thicker than Stan's. "Yo" the boy said "My name is Chris." He wrapped an arm around Yami's shoulder "I hope you're not a quiet person that hates to talk to people" Chris exlcaimed with a grin.

Yami couldn't help but smile. This Chris guy reminded him of Joey. Yami shook his head. "No, I don't mind talking" Yami said with a smile.

"Good!" Chris practically yelled "C'mon you gotta meet the gang!"

They walked over to the other three young adults. "Well, to start off this is Lexi" Chris said pointing to the girl of the group. she had long wavy strawberry blonde hair with a single red bang to the right of her angelic face. Her blue/red eyes formed a blue violet eye color. She wore a white off-the-shoulder long sleeve "shirt". The sleeves fanned out as they reached to cover her hands. The "shirt" seemed to be more of a dress as it reached the middle of her thighs. She also wore tight black leggings, brown strappy sandals, a brown belt went over the belly of her shirt, a group of silver bracelets were on her right wrist and a single golden anklet was on her left ankle. "You can call her Strawberry Cherry though" Chris said.

"I'm sorry?" Yami questioned.

"We call her Strawberry Cherry because she smells like strawberries and everything she owns has a cherry on it somewhere" Chris explained.

"Oh."

"Welcome to the group" Strawberry Cherry exclaimed, smiling very kindly at him.

Her smile reminded him of **_his_** smiles. Pure. Loving. Warm.

"This is Chaz" Chris interrupted is thoughts. This young man was dressed in a black tank top with a brown jacket over top. He wore blue jeans and black dress shoes. He had shaggy brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hey" Chaz waved a hand casually.

"Yo" Yami waved back.

"And last, but not least, Montey" Chris said gesturing towards the final boy. Montey had blue hair, it was shorter than Chaz's but not as short as Chris'. He also had blue/green eyes, making a pretty teal color. He wore a dark blue tank top with a light blue long sleeve jacket that only went half-way down his back. He wore black leather pants with blue and white tennis shoes.

"Hey there" Montey said.

"Yo" Yami bowed his head a little.

"Well gang, this is... uh..." Chris turned to Yami scratching his head sheepishly "I don't think I caught your name." The band members anime fell at this.

"Yami" Yami smiled. "My name is Yami."

"Welcome to the gang, Yami" the four teens exclaimed.

**Me: Well, theres Chapter 2. What do you guys think of my OC's? Pretty cool huh? Strawberry Cherry aka Lexi is by far my favorite. I'll be more descriptive with her by the way, because a girls looks are more fashionable right ;) lol.**


	3. Ch 3: Heading Home

**Me: Okay guys here is chapter 3 to Bella Mezzanotte :) Bella Mezzanotte (Beautiful Midnight in Italian) is the name of the band I created with Yami and my OC's :) Idk if there really is a band called this... but if so, its complete coincidence XD I just happen to have a fascination with Italy and its language :) So anyway, heres ch 3 enjoy! :)**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own YGO or any thing from YGO :)**

**Chris: But she does own her OC's :)**

**Me: Right! ^^**

**Ch. 3**

**Heading Home**

It had already been three weeks and the gang was headed towards Domino City. Yami finally discovered it had been five years since his departure. He began thinking about past events, including more recent events.

Turns out the band had only just begun and they were doing these gigs so they would get noticed. They were saving Domino for last because thats where the critic would be on the day they arrived. "Just one more gig, then I'll head your way, my aibou" Yami smiled.

"Hey Yams" Chris smiled.

"Hey Chris" Yami smiled back. Over the past couple weeks Yami and Chris had become like brothers. Noticing the sad, lonely look in Yami's eyes Chris walked over to him.

"Somethin wrong bub?"

"Just thinkin."

"You miss him, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Chris put his arm around Yami's shoulders. "Well, we have the gig we're headed to then we'll be there, and while the critic talks to Chuck and Stan, we'll go find your boy."

"Thanks Chris" Yami smiled.

"No problem bub" Chris patted his back. "Now c'mon, we have a busy day tomorrow, and you need to rest up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Yami sighed taking one last look at the stars 'Goodnight Aibou' then he turned to go to his bed.

***~Meanwhile~***

"Hey Yug!" Joey yelled as he opened the door to the game shop.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi yelled back to his best friend. Though five years had passed the gang all looked the same. Tea headed off to New York to live out her dream of being a dancer. Tristan finally asked Serenity to marry him. The Kaiba's were running Kaiba Corp and are currently building a school for young duelists. Duke is dating Mai. Ryou ran off with his crazy alter ego Bakura. Malik, Ishizu, and Odion returned to Egypt with Malik's crazy alter ego, Marik. Then there was Yugi and Joey. Joey was dating Seto Kaiba, but he was the only one of them that made it an every day task to come see Yugi. Yugi was left alone to run the Kame game shop after his grandpa passed away.

"Mind if we come in?" Joey asked with a huge grin on his face.

"We? Who's we, Joey?"

"We!" Joey exlcaimed. Throwing the door open to reveal everyone of their friends standing there, minus Ryou, Bakura and the four egyptians.

"Wow!" Yugi yelled "Hey everyone!"

"Glad to see you haven't changed Yugi" Tea said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's great to see ya bud" Tristan said with a grin.

"It's great to see you guys too!" Yugi said with a smile "But what are you guys all doing here?"

"Well Yug" Joey began.

"Theres a new band playing at the new club in Domino this weekend" Tea continued.

"And we're all gonna go" Tristan said, wrapping an arm around Serenity.

"And we were hoping you would come too" Duke said.

"It won't be the same without you Yugi" Serenity continued.

"And I hear this band is bad ass" Mai said.

"So, what do ya say Yug?" Joey finished. "Kaiba is gonna get us in free, so you won't have to pay anything."

Yugi thought for a moment before he smiled and said "Okay, I'll go."

They all huddled up into a group hug laughing and smiling. They all headed into the living room after Yugi closed the shop. Yugi stood by the door for a moment after flipping the "open" sign to "closed". 'I sure do miss you Mou Hitori no Boku' he thought as a single tear slid down his cheek.

**Me: Aaand end Ch. 3. :) What'd you guys think? Oh and Yams is pronounced Yawms :) Just to clear that up. and the mind link thing is gone :) guess I should've posted that to begin with... XD I may bring it back towards the end of the story, but for now it's gone :) Review please :)**


	4. Ch 4: Welcome to Domino

**Me: Okay so I decided instead of describing a song I'm just going to use some songs that already exist... I do not own the songs, I-**

**Yami: She does not own YGO**

**Chris: But she owns her OC's :)**

**Me: o.o' right... what they said... :)**

**Ch. 4**

**Welcome to Domino**

"Well boys, and Lexi" Stan began "Here we are, welcome to Domino!"

Everyone but Yami was looking out the windows amazed. "I expect an amazing performance from you all, especially you two Yami and Chris" Stan continued. "Now go to your rooms and get ready for the show."

"Yes sir" they all saluted playfully.

Chris and Yami headed to their room, Strawberry Cherry to her room, and Chaz and Montey to their room.

"This is gonna be so awesome" Chris said, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Yeah" Yami smiled half-heartidly.

"Hey" Chris said putting a hand on Yami's shoulder "listen, I know you really wanna see him, but you're our leader bro, you gotta stay strong so we can" Chris put on a huge grin "Besides! Maybe he'll be here tonight!"

That cheered Yami up. "Thanks Chris" Yami smiled.

"No problem, now let's get ready."

The boys were all dressed in similar attire. Black leather pants, jackets, and shoes with belts crossing on them. A black collar on their necks and another one with spikes decorated their right wrists. There were differences in their outfits though. Yami wore a red tank top under his leather jacket; Chris wore a yellow tank top; Chaz wore a green tank top; and Montey wore a blue tank top.

Yami had gotten a hair cut, and, instead of his normal star shaped hair, his hair was spiked back, he barely looked like Yami. If his hair wasn't the same three colors, you wouldn't know it was him.

Chris had his sandy blonde hair spiked up, the gel making it shine in the light. Chaz's shaggy dark brown hair was slicked back. Montey's hair was spiked back like Yami's. That was when she walked in, and everyone on the bus turned to look.

Strawberry Cherry came in dressed in attire almost like the guys'. Her long strawberry blonde hair hung down to her hips. Her blue violet eyes decorated with black eyeliner. She wore a hot pink tank top that went mid-thigh, a black belt hung over top of the tank top loosely at her hips. A black leather jacket went down to the middle of her back, the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She wore black leggings that went just below her knees. Her outfit finished with black leather knee-high leather boots, a black choker around her neck, and a black spiked bracelet around her right wrist.

"Wow!" Chris yelled, letting out a whistle.

Strawberry Cherry giggled "Thanks."

"Okay you guys, your acts are up next" Stan came in explaining "Chris, you're up first with the slower song, then Yami is gonna join ya on the next song and you two are going to win that critic over."

"Alright!" Chris exclaimed.

"Someone is pumped up" Yami laughed and elbowed Chris in the ribs.

"Heck yes!" Chris yelled grinning "Okay everyone, hands in!"

Everyone put their hands in the circle, counted to three and cheered "Bella Mezzanotte"

"Okay boys and girl" Chuck said walking in "You guys are on in twenty minutes."

"Alright" they all cheered.

***~Meanwhile~***

"This place is amazing" Joey exclaimed.

"Oh puppy, its not that great" Seto said smiling.

They walked inside and sat down to chat before the new band came on.

"This place is great" Yugi said 'seems like a place you would enjoy too Yami' he silently added.

"Yeah" the gang all agreed.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, the new band is going to give us a teaser before bringing out the prize. So I present to you Bella Mezzanotte!" The announcer yelled.

***~Off on the band bus~***

Yami began pacing back and forth. He had never been so nervous, so why now? What was different this time? Was his Aibou in that audience? Could he be there watching?

Yami stopped in his tracks, determination on his face. He had to know.

Yami walked backstage just as Chris was finishing the song he was singing.

_Come on baby lets go listen to the night train_

_Lets go listen to the Niiight Traiinn_

Oh great, now Yami had to go out there. He didn't even get to see if his Aibou was out there. "Well, here goes" Yami said to himself. Grabbing his guitar he headed out on stage...

***~With Yugi & friends~***

"Oh! My! Gods!" Joey yelled, letting his jaw drop as he saw the lead singer of Bella Mezzanotte.

"Is that-?" Tristan started

"It can't be!" Duke yelled.

"It is!" Yugi yelled, barely able to stand in his spot as the music started.

***~Back on stage~***

Yami looked around before starting, but it didn't take long to see those big, beautiful, amethyst eyes staring at him. A smile, a wink, and he began.

_I got that real good feel good stuff_

_Up under the seat of my big black jacked up truck_

_Rollin on 35s_

_Pretty girl by my side_

_You got that sun tan skirt and boots_

_Waitin on you to look my way and scoot_

_Your little hot self over here_

_Girl hand me another beer, Yeah!_

_All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown_

_But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out_

_Out where the corn rows grow, row, row my boat_

_Floatin' down the Flint River, catch us up a little catfish dinner_

_Gonna sound like a winner, when I lay you down and love you right_

_Yeah, that's my kind of night!_

They all took a bow at the end of the song and left backstage. Yami hurridly put his guitar back in it's case before he sprinted back inside.

**Me: And thats Ch. 4 :) What'd you guys think? :) The songs used are:**

**Night Train by Jason Aldean**

**Thats my kind of Night by Luke Bryan**

**I do not own either :)**

**Also, Bella Mezzanotte is Italian for Beautiful Midnight. I wanted to put something Italian in this story, because I enjoy Italian things :) Not that I am Italian, though I hear it is in my blood lines somewhere XD whether or not there really is a band called this, I have no clue... I just made this name up off the top of my head. So sorry, if your band is named this XD Review please :)**


	5. Ch 5: Reunion, and then some

**Me: Okay! So I'm running late today XD Sorry about that :P Heres chapter 5 I do not own YGO or the songs used in this fanfic :)**

**Ch. 5**

**Reunion, and then some**

Yugi stood still, looking frantically for his Yami. He was so focused on finding him that he yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Y-Yami?" Yugi turned around and was met with softened crimson eyes. "YAMI!" he cried as he wrapped himself around his Yami.

Yami chuckled. "I missed you too, Aibou."

"How did you get back Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked.

"Lets go outside and I'll tell all of you what I know."

"Okay." They motioned for the others to follow them out. They stopped at a clearing between the club and the band bus. Once everyone was standing in a circle and comfortable Yami began.

"Okay, well, how I got back, I have no clue. All I know is that three weeks ago this band discovered me in Egypt." He went on talking about the band and all the fun they had together.

"There you are!" A female voice yelled. Yami just got turned around before he was glomped to the ground landing on his back with an 'oof'. "We've been trying to find you everywhere big brother!"

"I've been here the whole time" Yami strained to tell her.

"Okay Strawberry Cherry, get off of Yams before you damage him" came Chris' voice.

"Ugh" Lexi groaned "you always ruin my fun Chris" she complained as she got up.

Yami chuckled as Chris helped him up. "Well, if we don't have Yami, who will sing?" Chris asked her.

"We will, duh" she responded.

"Ouch" Yami said, placing a hand to his chest acting hurt.

"What about your hair and make up? Who will do it if you hurt Yami?" Chris poked her

"Uh... Umm... Hmm..." She thought.

"Exactly" Chris finished.

The whole group broke out in laughter.

"So, Yams, who's all your friends?" Chris asked after the laughing had stopped.

Chaz and Montey came walking up.

"Yeah, we were wonderin' that too" Montey smiled as they joined them.

"Well," Yami began "This is Joey, his boyfriend Seto, Seto's brother Mokuba, thats Tea, Tristan, Tristan's fiance, Joey's sister, Serenity, her friend Mai, Mai's boyfriend Duke, and last, but not least, this" Yami said grabbing Yugi "is Yugi" he finished.

"Wow" Chris said "It's great to meet you all. I'm Chris, this is Lexi, we call her Strawberry Cherry, that's Chaz and that's Montey" he finished.

"Hi" Lexi waved.

"Hey" Chaz said.

"Hello" Montey bowed.

"Hi, I think I speak for everyone when I say how glad we are to meet you" Yugi smiled brightly.

The group sat around in a circle and talked, sharing memories about their past.

"So what now?" Yugi asked "I mean, you guys said something about a critic."

"Yeah, our boss and manager are still talking to him" Chris said.

"If we don't pass we'll lose out on being a band" Lexi said sadly, tears brimming her eyes.

"Hey now" Yami put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her "We'll always be a band" he glanced at his band members "no matter what any critic says" he finished.

He looked at Montey who nodded in return. Montey got up and returned with two guitar cases. Yami whispered something in Montey's ear and picked up his guitar. Montey picked up his guitar and started the melody. Yami began a couple seconds later, and started singing with the music.

_Let's turn it up loud, mix it up strong_

_Lean it back slow, get your feel good on_

_Cut 'em off short, roll it up tight_

_Let it unwind tonight_

_Drop down the top down on the Pontiac_

_Wherever you wind up's where the party's at_

_Break out the bottle of Bicardi black_

_And don't look back 'cause_

Chris took the clue and joined in singing with Yami.

_Heres to the good times, heres to the sunshine_

_Heres to the ice you float your beer in_

_To the tops you pop and the tan lines disappearin'_

_Oh my my_

_She's a little bit tipsy_

_Leans in for a kiss, shes stealin your heart just like a gypsy_

_And there you are just a drunken star, just fallin' in her eyes_

_Heres to the good times, while theres still time_

They finished and everyone clapped. Lexi went over to rest her head on Chris' shoulder. Yami put his guitar back in its case as Yugi crawled over to curl up on his lap. Yugi huddled up against Yami's chest and shivered. Yami looked at him, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay Aibou?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay" he shivered.

"Here" Yami said taking off his jacket and handing it to Yugi.

"B-But, y-you n-need i-it" he stuttered through chattering teeth.

"Not as bad as you do" he chuckled, wrapped Yugi in his jacket and held him close to him. "Better?"

"Mhm" Yugi hummed, nuzzling into Yami's chest.

Yami snuggled into Yugi's hair and cuddled him closer. A chorus of "Aww"s rang out around them. Yugi smiled and blushed deeply into Yami's chest. Yami just smiled into Yugi's hair and chuckled lightly. Everything. Was. Perfect. Nothing could possibly make it any better... Or so they thought...

**Me: *gasp* CLIFFHANGER! hahahahaha! ;) Love it! The song in this chapter is Heres to the good times by Florida Georgia Line (awsome song btw) :) See ya next chapter guys! Will they win the critic? We'll have to wait and see! XD Review please :)**


	6. Ch 6: Shockwave

**Me: And heres chapter 6 to this one ^^ I do not own YGO, any characters from YGO, or any songs that are used in this fanfic ^^**

**Chris: Even though she does own her OC's :)**

**Ch. 6**

**Shockwave**

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. They looked up to see Stan. "Listen guys, theres something important we need to talk about" he said glumily.

They all looked down. They had failed. Lexi's eyes filled with tears. "What is it?" Yami asked. They all looked at Stan disappointment in their eyes.

"Well" Stan sighed.

"You guys are going on tour in two months!" Chuck came running over yelling, full of excitement.

"WHAT?!" The band members yelled, shocked at what they heard.

They sat there in shocked silence for a few minutes. Lexi screamed and began to cry "Oh my gosh! WE DID IT!" she screamed tackling Chris to the ground.

Everyone broke out in laughter. It was such a shock. "Congradulations" Yugi whispered to Yami. He leaned up and place a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. Yami was taken by suprise but kissed him back. A chorus of "Awww" filled the air, bringing them back to reality. Yugi blushed a bright red and hid his face in Yami's chest. Yami held him close, looking at him with loving eyes and a genuine smile.

They sat around talking, laughing, and having a great time. They all had a couple of drinks while the band sang a few songs. Kaiba had a limo come get them when Stan and Chuck decided to go to bed.

Taking their party to the street the young adults got a little crazy. And (if it were even possible) it got crazier when Lexi decided to sing her favorite song...

_Theres a stranger in my bed_

_Theres a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

Lexi found a bottle of glitter in the Limo and threw it all over the limo as she sang.

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_This a hickie or a bruise_

Lexi brought out a camera and began taking pictures before the group decided to leave the limo and party in the street, taking pictures everywhere they went.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

Pictures, pictures, and more pictures. They weren't really sure what was going on, but they were having fun.

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

The girls jumped up and started dancing on the tables until the boys pulled them off and headed out of the bar, but not before having a few more shots. Lexi pulled Chris in and gave him a rough kiss, pulling back to leave him breathless and shocked.

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah we maxed out credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

The third bar they visited kicked them out because Lexi's credit card was no good, and they were beyond wasted now. But, Lexi continued her song as they hit the boulevard. And came upon the park. This wasn't ending well...

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

Joey decided that it was time to get naked and Tristan agreed with him. They took off running naked through the park headed towards the beach. Seto and Serenity grabbing their clothes and giving chase. The others following after them laughing.

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Op-oh-oh_

Lexi quit singing once they got to the beach. It was so beautiful with the giant full moon's reflection on the calm waves. Even the two streakers stopped to take it all in.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and put his arms around his shoulders. Yugi put his hands up on Yami's arms as if to hold him there. "It's so beautiful" Yugi whispered, as if his voice would destroy the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"Yes it is" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. It gave Yugi chills, but Yami wasn't talking about the scenery in front of them. He was talking about his beautiful Hikari.

Yugi felt his stare and turned his head to see a pair of loving crimson red eyes. He smiled up at his Yami and turned to face him. "Why are you staring at me?" Yugi asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"I just can't get over your beauty, my Hikari. I didn't think it was possible, but the moonlight makes you even more beautiful." Yugi blushed a light pink "And that" Yami said gently placing his hand on Yugi's cheek. "Makes the view even better." He bent down a little and pulled his Hikari into a soft, but passionate kiss.

They pulled away a little breathless. Yugi turned back toward the moon and water. Yami wrapped his arms back atop Yugi's shoulders and put his head on top of Yugi's. "A perfect end to the perfect day" Yugi whispered, putting his hands back up on Yami's arms.

"I couldn't agree more" Yami whispered back, lowering his head to kiss Yugi on the cheek.

They all sat on the beach that night. The two streakers finally decided to put their clothes back on. A couple hours later they decided it was time to go back home.

**Me: Just a little hint here... If you have ever seen the hangover one or two doesn't matter, something like that happens to these guys... On their way home they make a few stops. The next chapter will by far be the longest, and probably the funniest... We'll see ;) Review please... :)**


	7. Ch 7: The Hangovers lol

**Me: A little bit of a perverted chapter towards the end there... But everyone is still alive XD lol! This was my favorite chapter to write XD Enjoy everyone and remember I don't own YGO or any YGO characters.**

**Chris: She only owns us, her OC's :)**

**Me: Thank you Chris ^^**

**Ch. 7**

**The Hangovers (lol)**

* * *

The group woke up and found themselves at Yugi's house. Duke and Mai woke up in the recliner. Duke was missing his shoes, vest, and head band. Mai was missing a boot, the strap around her leg that held her cards, and her jacket.

Tristan and Serenity woke up on the couch. Tristan was missing his pants, socks, and jacket. Serenity was missing her jacket, shoes, and socks.

Tea woke up in the other chair, but she wasn't alone. She was missing her sandals, tights, and her jacket. but a pair of arms were wrapped around her. She turned around and there sat Chaz. He was missing his leather jacket, leather boots, and his belts.

Lexi and Chris woke up on the floor in front of them all. Lexi was missing her hair tie and head band, so her hair was a mess, she was missing her jacket and boots too. Chris was missing his sunglasses, jacket, boots, and his belts.

Joey and Seto came walking out of the guest bedroom. Joey was missing his vest, pants, and shoes. Seto was missing his coat, shirt, and shoes.

"Ugh" Joey groaned "This sucks ass."

"Where's all of our stuff?" Tristan asked.

"Where's Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba?" Duke asked.

"Mokuba went home last night" Seto said, "And judging by the smell of coffee, I'd say Yami and Yugi are in the kitchen."

They all got up and peeked around the kitchen doorway. Yami was in his leather pants and socks, Yugi was in a robe. Thats not what had them all staring though. Yugi was against the wall, arms wrapped around Yami's neck, holding him in their never-ending kiss. Yami was pushing against Yugi, his left hand on Yugi's right hip, and his right hand holding Yugi's left leg against his own hip. They broke away panting and the group took that as their cue to interrupt.

"Well" Seto interrupted "I hope you two are done with your dessert before breakfast."

The group started giggling. The two lovers jumped at Seto's voice. Yugi turned a bright red while Yami chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly. "Well Yug" Joey said "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you lost more than your clothes last night."

The group busted out laughing, including Yugi and Yami. "Says the guy thats missing his pants!" Yugi shot back through his fit of laughter. That made Joey turn red, which made the group laugh louder.

After they had settled down a little bit they realized Montey was gone. "Does anyone know where Montey is?" Chaz asked coming back into the kitchen.

They all looked around the kitchen. "Well," Lexi said coming back in the kitchen with her camera "judging by our pictures from last night, Montey came in here with us."

"Guess we better find him then" Yami said. They searched the house high and low, but couldn't find Montey anywhere. They came back into the kitchen. "Anyone find him?" Yami asked.

"No" they all said.

"He has to be here" Yami said. Turning as he said it, he spotted a door. "Aibou? Where does that door go?" Yami asked pointing at the door.

"Its the pantry." Yugi said "Why?"

"Did anyone check in here?" Yami asked heading for the door.

"No, I don't think so" Joey said.

"Okay" Yami opened the door only to slam it shut again, his eyes wide and face turning the same crimson as his eyes. "Yugi..."

"Yes Yami?"

"Go get another robe."

"I don't have another-"

"Then go get a towel!"

They all gave Yami a funny look as Yugi went to get a towel. When Yugi returned Yami went into the pantry and came out a minute later with Montey wrapped in a towel. Yami sat Montey at the table and went over to Yugi. "What do you have on under that robe?" Yami asked.

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

Yugi blushed a light pink. "N-Nothing. Why?"

"Good" Yami turned Yugi away from the crowd and flung the front of his robe open.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed and closed his robe again with a slap to Yami's face.

"It was so worth it" Yami sighed rubbing his face. "THAT was one way I did NOT want to see Montey" he looked over at Montey "No offense Montey."

"None taken Yami" Montey put his hand up. "Thanks for getting me outta there."

"No problem, I guess last night was pretty crazy for us all. Anyone know where we lost all of our stuff?"

They all looked around and shrugged "No clue" they all said.

"Hmmm" Yami looked around deep in thought "Well, they have to be around here somewhere"

"Guess again bro" Chris said.

"What do you mean 'Guess again bro'?"

Chris turned his phone around to show the bands twitter page. "Oh no!" Montey slammed his head on the table.

"Well, that explains where the band's stuff went" Yami shrugged. "But where is everyone else's stuff? And where the hell are our shoes?"

Yugi elbowed Yami in the ribs "Ouch! What was that for?!" Yami yelled.

"Watch your mouth mister" Yugi scolded, pointing is finger at Yami.

"Thats not what you were saying or doing last night" Yami countered with a wink.

That earned him another elbow, but Yugi didn't lift his elbow high enough this time and ended up elbowing Yami in the nuts. Yami fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Oh my God ya killed my boy!" Chris yelled running over to Yami.

"Oh crap! Yami are you okay?! That was supposed to hit you in the stomach, not the nuts!" Yugi yelled at him.

"I'm good" Yami said his voice sounding strained. "Just hurtin a little bit... I think I'mma stay down here for a little while..." He said curling up in the fetal position.

"Hey big brother... I know this probably isn't the best time, but my hair is a mess! So when you get up off the floor can you please help me fix it?" Lexi asked Yami.

"Yeah, when I'm able to get up Strawberry Cherry."

"Okay, thank you" she smiled and skipped away.

"Dude are you sure you're okay... Yugi's pretty boney and that elbow to the nuts looked painful... And you know that with the leather it only hurt twice as-"

"Chris! Shut the hell up!" Yami yelled.

"You should watch your mouth, thats what got this whole thing started..."

Yami glared at Chris. "Chris..."

"Yeah bro?"

"I'm feeling better now... Can you help me up?"

"Sure" Chris said with a smile.

"Thanks" Yami smirked as he got up "One more thing Chris" Yami said, still having hold of Chris' hand.

"Whats that bub?"

"BALL TAG!" Yami said as he punched Chris in the nuts. "Laugh at me again fucker!" Yami yelled as Chris stood there bent over.

"I always hated that game" Chris groaned, and fell on the floor.

"Strawberry Cherry! I'm off the floor!" Yami yelled running off to help Lexi with her hair.

**Me: Okay. So since I don't remeber exactly what all went missing, in the next chapter they just randomly found their stuff and have it all back. Also, in the next chapter, a little problem peeks its head in. Review please :)**


	8. Ch 8: A walk & A problem

**Me: Okay heres the next chapter to this story ^^ And I'm still working on chapter 9 XD I'm terrible lol anyway! I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Chris: But she does own us, her OC's :)**

**Ch. 8**

**A walk and a problem**

"I am so pumped to be going on tour" Yami cheered.

"I guess this means you're gonna be a famous rock star huh?" Yugi asked him.

The two of them were walking around town hand in hand.

"Pft, I doubt that I'll be that famous Aibou."

"Why not?"

"I'm not that good, the rest of the band just makes me look good."

Yugi giggled "Oh whatever. You guys are all great."

"Now that I'll agree with you on" Yami smiled.

They continued down the street hand in hand until they heard Chris yelling.

"Yami! Yams!" Chris yelled running up to them. "We... have... a... problem..." He panted.

"We do? What is it?" Yami looked at Yugi then back to Chris and raised a brow.

"It's Strawberry Cherry. She has stage fright!" Chris exclaimed finally catching his breath.

"She what?" Yami asked in an are-you-kidding-me tone.

"She won't sing. We have to do something! If she doesn't sing, Chuck will kick her out of the band."

"But she plays the piano!"

"Yeah, but we don't have enough songs with the piano in them for her to be a neccessity."

"Oh great" Yami groaned "So now what?"

"Chuck has a bunch of songs that were written especially for her to sing. But she's scared. Chaz, Montey, and I have been trying to get her to sing all morning. She won't do it. Yami she'll do anything for you! Please you have to help Lexi!"

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi. "Yami, one of your friends needs help, let's go. I'll call all of our friends and we'll be the audience she can practice in front of" Yugi said with a smile.

"Thats Yugi, always thinking about others and never himself" Yami smiled. "Okay Chris, let's go" Yami and Chris ran off to find Lexi while Yugi walked away to go find his friends.

Yugi sighed as he walked away. Looking down at the ground, he felt so upset. 'I can't believe I get him back and then he has to leave me again...' Yugi thought to himself as a tear ran down his cheek. 'But Yami is happy' he smiled. 'And I'll be happy for Yami.'

**Me: Poor Yugi... He's so upset. But once again, he's thinking of others instead of himself... Will Strawberry Cherry aka Lexi get over her stage fright? Or will she have to leave the band? Review please :)**


End file.
